


Part 6, Chapter 1 “Two Ghouls, One Girl”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [17]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 6, Chapter 1 “Two Ghouls, One Girl”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, about the two dark eyed ghouls that still haunt our dreams. Imagine a sleazy Italian erotic giallo setting, and the mood is already set for this tale.

"There lies an old, abandoned chapel on the top of the hill.   
When the wind comes in from the East,  
you can hear the chanting still.  
Torture and slaughter, they had to endure.   
Explore the ruins,  
if you think your soul is   
pure."

I thought I had seen them in the woods one night; two pair of eyes following me from behind the trees. You can always tell, can’t you, when you’re being watched. I looked up at the chapel in the distance, thought I could catch glimpses of light dancing from the windows. The chapel was said to be haunted; people whispered about diabolical rituals taking place, young women and men disappearing, their naked apparitions seen running through the forest at night. Yet nobody dared disturb the ancient site, their hands just folded in prayers, awaiting answers that would never be delivered. The eyes were still following me. Suddenly our village seemed too far away, and it had never offered me any comfort, just stability, routines, existence. Sometimes I would awake at night, wet and aching, and my eyes would immediately find the chapel through my window, burning brightly, beckoning me to come. Ignoring all the reprimanding, all the shaming, I would always release myself from my lust, biting my lips to keep quiet. Whatever was haunting the chapel, was also riding me at night.

They were in front of me now, standing still. Two men all dressed in black robes and hoods. Their eyes were the only things visible from underneath their clothed masks. One of them had eyes so dark, they appeared black. I halted. Were they apparitions? They moved closer, assuring me that they were all too real. My instincts told me to run, but their eyes told me to stay. Conflicted, I stayed. The Ghoul with eyes like coal framed my face with his hands. They were warm, soft hands. He began to stroke my cheek, never taking his eyes off me. He then turned to the other ghoul and nodded. My heart pounded frantically, thoughts of all kind of horrific scenarios flashed through my head. The other ghoul stepped forward, his hands no longer resting behind his back. With great ease he lifted me up, threw me over his shoulder and began to head for the chapel. I should have fought, I should have kicked, but I didn’t want to. Had I finally gone mad? I remembered the dream I had, many nights before; eyes like coal, tongues like serpents, moans so eerie, they weren’t of this world, pain and pleasure, indivisible. I smiled.

The soft rhythm of my transport caused me to drift into a deep slumber, and as I awoke, I found myself stretched out on an old bench or table of some sorts. The room smelled of putrid odors, of which I had never encountered before. My eyes adjusted to the dim light, and as they wandered across the room I realized that I was in some a torture dungeon; bizarre and cruel instruments decorated the walls, covered in rust, or blood, or most likely; both. I tried to sit up, but my hands and feet were tied to the ends of the wooden table. I was naked, apart from my stockings, why that garment was left on my body, I did not know. Had this been a part of my dream? Was this still a dream? My breast was heaving, as panic spread through me like a fire. The two ghouls emerged from the shadows, and glitches were now apparent in their masks, revealing their smiles. The sight of them smiling sent shivers down my spine. They began to examine me, eager hands searching through my every folds; fingertips so light, brushing my skin like the strokes of feathers.

The ghoul with eyes like coal held my face in his hands while the other ghoul spread my outer lips, revealing my cunt. I wanted to look down, but my face was locked. The other ghoul kept still, examining me. Then I heard him move, and I gasped as his tongue continued the examination. His tongue was so wet, so eager to play. It flicked on my clit, the tip moving rapidly back and forth. I felt the grip around my face tighten as the Coal Ghoul became aroused by my response. The bundle of sensitive nerves was being suckled on now, and I heard the sounds of the ghoul’s mouth. I moved the best I could, against his lips. The Coal Ghoul shoved three slender fingers in my mouth, and I sucked them greedily, squirming at the mercy of the two ghouls. They were both moaning now, and I was dizzy with lust, the climax threatening to unleash itself at any moment. The ghoul licked me harder and harder, his tongue was divine. I gave in, pressing my wetness towards his tongue, causing me to finally come apart.

The ghoul kissed my wet lips, and then proceeded to smack my clit with his hand, the vibrations increasing the aftermath of my orgasm. The Coal Ghoul pulled his fingers out of my mouth, slowly dragging them across my body as he walked away from me, not taking his eyes off me. They both had such veined hands, with long, slender fingers, like surgeons of the most intricate delights and torments. They switched places; the Coal Ghoul was now working my wet and sensitive cunt, his fingers circling around my opening, barely entering me, the other ghoul crawled on top of me, straddling my chest. My ribs felt as if they were being crushed underneath him, but the view was worth it. Besides, there was no escape from this agonizing pleasure. I watched in awe as he lifted his robe; his cock was hard and veined, the tip covered in glistening pre-cum. Instinctually, I licked my lips. He grabbed my breasts, kneading them roughly, pinching and pulling at my nipples. The Coal Ghoul had begun fingering me, and now my attempts at moving were even further restricted.

The ghoul straddling me moved slightly forward, his cock now between my breasts. He began to rock his hips slowly back and forth, his bright eyes burning from half-closed eyelids, his veined hands holding my breasts in a firm, warm grip. I was trapped in this devilish contraption, unable to escape the two playful ghouls. I could tell by the breath of the ghoul on top of me that he was close; wailing moans like an unsettling melody filled the room, and he grabbed my head and placed his cock against my lips. I parted them slightly, the tip of my tongue tasting him, licking the head of his thick member. He shoved my head further against his cock as he came, and the salty liquid quickly filled my mouth. He climbed off me.

The Coal Ghoul turned his head towards me, lowering his eyes while fingering me, tormenting my wanting cunt. His fingers weren’t enough, I wanted more. He pulled his fingers out, and retreated back to the shadows along with the other ghoul. Exhausted and lusting, I waited. I don’t know how much time had passed when they finally came back to me. I was untied, and carried off. The largest ghoul sat down in an old chair, with short, near round spikes on the arm rests. I was still in his grip, now positioned sitting on top of him, my back facing him. With his strong arm around my waist, he raised me slightly, only to push me down on his cock. I moaned as he entered me, and without thinking, I placed my hands on the spikes. The Coal watched us, his eyes like black flames. The spikes were pushing against my palms, yet they still hadn’t ruptured my skin. The ghoul had his hands on my waist, lifting and twisting me to his pleasure, fucking me harder and harder. The Coal Ghoul got down on all fours, crawling towards me, his eyes still on me. He spread my legs even further, biting my inner thighs. The ghoul fucking me slowed down, holding me nearly still.

The spikes ruptured my skin, but the pain was insignificant. The Coal Ghoul’s tongue began to taste me, while the other ghoul was still deep, deep inside of me. The largest ghoul kept my thighs spread, as the Coal Ghoul grabbed my waist, and they both moved in unison; fucking, and licking. The ghoul underneath me devoured my neck, biting and kissing it, breathing heavily down my neck. I threw my head back, grinding on top of him and against the mouth of the Coal Ghoul. His lips closed around my clitoris, his tongue tormenting it with all its force. I pulled my hands of the top of the spikes, and placed my hands on the head of the Coal Ghoul, pressing him against my cunt. The ghoul inside of me grabbed my throat, near suffocating me as I approached my climax. I didn’t care; all I wanted was to come. The Coal Ghoul sucked harder and harder on my clit, and I felt that devastating pleasure emerging from deep within. The ghoul kissed my lips as I came, twisting my head to his advantage.

The Coal Ghoul got up, and pulled me with him, denying the other ghoul his release. He wrapped both his hands in my hair, and pressed me towards him. His lips were wet and sticky against mine, and I tasted myself as he kissed me, his tongue squirming in my mouth. He didn’t seem to need air, so I fought for him to let me go, to let me breathe. Finally he succumbed to my attempts. Suddenly I felt strong arms lifting me back up on the table, face down. The largest ghoul held me down while the Coal Ghoul crawled up behind me, spreading my cheeks wide. An oily, warm substance was poured over my fleshy curves, and over my tightest hole. My heart began to pound furiously again, and I whimpered as the Coal Ghoul pressed a finger inside of me, and then another one, slowly and methodically. My head was pressed down too, and I could only squirm as I felt the tip of his cock threatening to penetrate my ass. Tears surfaced in my eyes as the tip went in and out, carefully. He kept still, and I exhaled. But before I could inhale, he pressed his cock deeper. The pain was excruciating as he took hold of my arms and pulled me up on my knees.

The other ghoul crawled up on the table too, standing on his knees in front of me, looking me in the eyes. His eyes were so intriguing, if I didn’t know better, I’d say they were melancholic. He kissed my cheek while the other ghoul fucked me slowly, anally penetrating me deeper and deeper. Once the Coal Ghoul was as deep inside of me as possible, he increased the pace. The pain began to fade, yet the sweet sting never ceased. The Ghoul in front of me still had his throbbing cock out, and a glimpse of something dark began to flicker in his eyes. They both raised me slightly so that his cock could continue where it had left off; fucking my cunt. He wrapped my legs around his waist, and the Coal Ghoul grabbed me tighter, his cock still inside of me.

The feeling of having both ghouls fucking me was so intense, so overwhelming. Their pace and thrusts were synchronized, and their grips were the only thing keeping me from collapsing, as their thrusts were not gentle, they were hard and merciless. Their lips kissed me wherever they could, and their moans were loud and beautiful, as unison as the rest of their actions. The Coal Ghoul came first, biting my neck rough as he climaxed, almost drawing blood. He still held me in his arms, and soon the other ghoul followed, pulling himself almost all the way out as his came, his semen covering my cunt. Lodged between two ghouls, I felt at ease. Though their treatment had been rough and relentless, the pleasure I felt far surpassed the pain. The pain was just a reminder of how great the human body is, and how can you truly appreciate pleasure, if you have never known pain?


End file.
